The Wounded
by shadowolffie
Summary: Kiku Juon always followed the melancholy sound of the violin, but one day she finds Taito Shion with cuts and bruises. She takes him under his wings, developing feelings for each other, however, Taito, too meek to know where he lives, only knows "Master."
1. Chapter 1

Azumi-chan: I love Taito; I love him so much that I made a fan fiction just for him. *hugstaito*

Taito: O.O

Azumi-chan: I don't own him, but I want to!

Taito: O.O

Azumi-chan: *kissesthecheek*

Taito: O/./O

Miku: Shadowolffie does not own Vocaloid? No wait, she doesn't own Taito, Kiku, or any other Vocaloid characters. This is just a fan fiction.

Summary:

Kiku always followed the melancholy singing voice of the violin, but one day she found a teenage boy hurt. She rushes in to help him, as she tries to hide the violent self from Teito.

**The Wounded**

_Kiku's POV:_

_She wiped the bloody knife with her tongue, "That should make you shut up." She walked away from the bloody massacre and jumped to the roof. "The night is still young. What should I do before the Kiku awakens?"_

I opened my eyes, staring at the white ceiling and yawned. 'Oh…it's a Saturday, right?' I thought. I jumped off my bed and put on my clothes, red and white…as always. I decide what to do. I think I should go to Blue Lake. _She_ probably did something dangerous again, and I need to avoid those kinds of problems.

I made California rolls, for my great love of crabs, and the soy sauce with wasabi mixed in. I love spicy things; I love the hot tingling in my mouth and I packed the meal inside a bento and wrapped it around a red and white striped handkerchief, tied with matching chopsticks. Heading out of the house, I said goodbye to master and jumped on to the neighbor's roof. I have a lot of stamina and energy that I can bend iron or jump over twenty feet.

I ran and jumped to the next house to the next. I see the passersby who hardly notice me. I pass through the forest, going through thousands of trees and I find Blue Lake. Blue Lake is my secret hiding place, a secret base where I can be myself, not just _her _and me. Just me. It's like a meadow, but it has a sparkling lake.

I stopped running and admire the sparkle of the Lake and sat down untying the bento, but I hear the faint sound of a violin. The sound was beautiful, but… so sad. I once again tied my food and following the melancholy sound, being hypnotized by the singing violin. The sound pierced my heart, and yet made me want to cry. I want to see the person who can make such a beautiful sound.

Who is that person? And how can he or she make such a beautiful sound out of a complex instrument? And suddenly, it just stopped. I can't follow it anymore. I want to find out who made that luring music. I looked around the lake and no one is around. I ran through the forest, but yet still, I found no one.

'Should I let _her_ find him, _she_ is better at tracking and doing that kind of stuff… No! _She'll kill_ the person,' I thought. I went out of the woods and walked heavily down the sidewalk. It was sundown already, and I look at my bento. I want to meet that person so badly, but I haven't eaten my bento, yet. Should I eat it now? I sighed and continued to walk.

"Hey you!" I looked around and saw a dude in a black suit. My head ached once I saw him. He looked like a body guard, but no one was around.

"You hurt one of my men last night."

'Damn, I have to get out of here,' I thought.

"They are such weaklings to get hurt by you, but don't worry… I'll take care of their pay back."

I held my head from the ache and said, "Oi, I'm not that kind of gal who punches people randomly, okay?"

"Oh, really? Even if you weren't that person, I would still have some kind of fun." He licked his upper lip. Disgusted, I kicked him between the legs. He fell onto his knees. "Why you little-!" he managed to say.

"You fucking pedophile," I said, "You can hardly punch one little girl without hitting on her? Go to Hell where you belong." I kicked him in the face, forcing him to pass out. "Fuck, I can hardly find a good fight these days." I walked away from the stupid old man.

Yea… that person one second ago wasn't me. That person is widely known as Lady Red, otherwise known as my violent self. She was created when I had this large amount of energy, and that leftover energy turned into her. So whenever I have energy left, she would come out. Or if there was blood or anything that can turn into a fight, she's there. This is why I try to use up all my enegy.

I ended up at MikuMiku Park when she faded away, and so, I entered it. I sighed from failing to meet the violinist. I turned around and sat on a nearby bench.

OOF!

"Eh?" I said. I looked around and saw that I was sitting on a teen about my age. He was sleeping. And he had cuts all over him. 'Oh god, I need to stay away from this kind of things,' I thought and had a sharp pain in my brain. I walked away, but I looked back. The boy was hurt. I walked back towards him, forcing red to leave my head.

I look at his sleeping face. Hair, as black as raven feathers and long eyelashes that I almost mistaken him for a girl. His mouth was slightly open. He wore a purple and black jacket and brown jeans. He looked really cute and… appealing. I looked at his cuts; they are still bleeding…

RUMBLE

I giggled; his stomach was rumbling. I set down my bento and opened it. "Wake up," I whispered and patted his cheeks. His eyes slightly opened and he opened it a little wider. He sat up and tried to stand, but he looked like he barely had any energy left. "Wake up…"

Azumi-chan: I'm so sorry that this story sucked! This is just my second story and my first story seemed so better than this one.

Taito: What is your first story?

Azumi-chan: It's a story of Gakuen Alice where Mikan is lewd, and Natsume is a gentlemen. *Crouches into corner* Is it the end of time?

Taito: =_="


	2. Chapter 2

Azumi-chan: Hello! My second chapter of _The Wounded_.

Taito: Quite an interesting name for a title… Why name it that?

Azumi-chan: Because people rumored about you being suicidal…like an EMO!

Taito: Wait, whut?

Azumi-chan: But don't worry! I like hugging emo kids! *HugsTaito*

Taito: O_O

Kaito: Shadowolffie doesn't own Vocaloid.

**The Wounded**

_Taito's POV:_

"Wake up"

'Who is that? I don't know that voice; only Master's.' I slightly opened my eyes seeing a deep red headed girl giggling. I sat up, and tried to stand, but I barely had any energy left. I opened my eyes wider and I could taste something spicy in my mouth. The food was burning my mouth and I woke up, relizing that I ate soysaces with wasabi mixed in, and so I spat the thing out. The girl pouted.

"Oi, you should know those are one of my best delicacies!" I took one good look at her. She has pretty red eyes that can gaze into your very own soul and a cute uniform that seems familiar. Her hair was as red as blood on a rose. I took a strand of her hair and kissed it. "Master…" And everything was gone.

I woke up in a strange room. The place was all tidy and the room was all white. Pictures of the girl I a saw and some other random people. "Oh, I see you're awake," said the bloody red headed girl who entered the room.

"W-who are you?" I said.

"There's no need to be afraid! I'm Kiku. I found you on a bench at Miku Miku Park. You passed out when I gave you my California rolls."

"You are not Master"

"Master?"

"Perhaps my Patron?"

"Patron?"

"You're my patron."

I stood up, and I almost winced. "Becareful!" she said. I took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, my Madame, but I have no need of any assistance."

"But… but your hurt!" I smiled… but then frowned. 'I don't want you to get hurt, especially by Master,' I thought. "It okay Madame. I shall take my leave." I exit out of her room, and put on my shoes. "_Adieu ma bien-aimèe_," I said and turned around.

"Don't go…" I felt a tug on my jacket, and I relized Kiku held onto it. "Please don't go." I pitied her when tears started falling, which encouraged me to leave her now, but she woke up from her daze and let go. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered, "The more I act this way… the more _she_ will come out and _kill_ you.

"She?Kill?" I said, but once I said such a simple words she slapped her mouth almost as if it her life depended on it. She let her hands slide off her lips, and openeded her mouth withought saying a word. She took my right hand and stared into my eyes desperately. "Whatever you do… whatever you don't do... Don't come near me whenever you see _her. She_ _will kill you_."

The way she talked about _her, _the more curious I get, however, her eyes looked so scared, fearful, and desperate made me so… something that I can't explain. It's not that feeling whenever my Master does something with me… it's a bit. She opened her eyes and wiped her tears away. "Oh, Your wounds have opened…let me replace your bandages."

Taito: Azumi-san?

Azumi-san: Mmmm…

Taito: Why is this story rated M?

Azumi-san: Because this story should be awesome.

Taito: Ok.

Azumi-san: And there is bad language.

Taito: Mmm-hmmm.

Azumi-san: And something about conduct.

Taito: *nods*

Azumi-san: And I'm planning something very lemony in the near future…

Taito: Whut?


End file.
